Closer
by Unfortunate Fates
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are friends.  They study, the hang out, they share a dorm.  But is that really all there is to it?  Somewhat fluffy Klaine slash.  Oneshot for now.


**Disclaimer: Glee - Not mine!**

It was just a sliver of skin on his back. Just a pale line where his shirt had ridden up the littlest bit. Just a strip of toned muscle that had me entranced. Enraptured. We'd only been roommates about five days, but already I could tell it was going to be hard. And incredible.

"Kurt? What are you looking at?" he asked, inspecting his shirt. I quickly looked away, blushing.

"Just trying to decide what fabric your shirt is," I replied airily, "You know how I hate polyester." So good so far. I silently thanked my dad for the years of theater he put up with. At least I could act.

He looked amused. "Indeed I do. Hey, could you help me out with French? My teacher's gone psycho and assigned about ten years worth of homework. It's all due tomorrow and I'm hopelessly confused."

Well, when he put it that way… "Sure, what are you guys working on?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration and I almost laughed. He was just so adorable, so freaking perfect. Every day I found something new about him. And every day I loved him even more for it.

"One sec, I know I have it-" his voice was muffled a bit as he turned away from me and leaned back down over his backpack. Oh sweet Gaga. His shirt had ridden up a lot more this time, and I couldn't help but stare. He was rambling on about conjugations or something, but I honestly wasn't listening. I felt a wave of desire hit me and all I wanted to do was go up and kiss him because I could.

But our relationship was strictly platonic. _He doesn't think of you that way. Not yet, anyway_- my train of thought was cut off when he finally turned around, his shirt exactly where it was supposed to be. I don't think I ever hated an article of clothing that much in my life. Actually, those sequined pants from Goodwill _were_ pretty awful…

"So do you think you can help?"

"Blaine, I'm fully fluent in French. Of course I can help."

He laughed, the sound of it filling the room. That _voice_. I could have swooned right then and there if swooning wasn't so painfully outdated. I settled for a mental sigh.

It was the best I could do for now.

Xxx

"Why the heck is that an 'o' and not a 'u'? This language is so frustrating!" He had one hand holding his pencil, and the other was gripping his hair tightly. The same hair I wanted to touch so badly- no, no, no. You're his tutor. I forced any romantic thoughts out of my mind. Tutor. Right.

"That's just the way it is. Hey, calm down. You're the one who wanted to study," I reminded him carefully. A dangerous idea came to me, but I decided to go ahead with it while my brain was still processing, "We can go up to our dorm if you want. It's less crowded."

"But I don't have-" I read his mind.

"My French book is upstairs. Come on," as I said this I grabbed his arm, pulling him up. My heart sped up at the casual touch, but I kept my face composed.

We walked up the deserted hallways; most people were either out with friends or in the library. Every time we brushed hands accidentally I would have a mini freak-out session. Why could he do this to me? I casually looked at his face. He seemed to be remembering something.

"What are you thinking about?" Might as well be direct.

He smiled angelically and my breathing almost hitched, "Nothing."

Oh really? Nothing? Two could play at that game. "Oh, nevermind then." I smirked mischievously when he looked up at me, comprehension slowly dawning on his features.

He paused for a moment. "Nevermind what?" he asked cautiously.

"Just- just forget it. It was no big deal. I just thought- I- you know what? Let's pretend I never said anything."

"Oh come on, you can't just do that Kurt. Are you really gonna leave me hanging?" He pouted adorably and my resolve wavered.

I grinned. "Possibly." His eyebrows went up in disbelief.

It was the closest we'd come to flirting in quite a while and I was ecstatic. And also super extremely ridiculously nervous. But mainly ecstatic.

I was about to add on to my brilliant plan when we reached the dorm. Curse our proximity to the library.

"After you," he gestured, holding the door open for me.

Was it too late to swoon?

Xxx

We studied for what felt like hours, but every time Blaine beamed in triumph I laughed right along with him. I patiently led him through a lot of (relatively basic) French and when we finally finished we got ready for bed. Or, at least I did.

"Kurt, got out of there. I know you have your routine thing, but I'd kind of like to use the bathroom at some point!" I sighed when I heard Blaine calling through the door.

"Just a second!"

I walked out after quickly wrapping up my skin care and editing my routine just a little bit. I could wake up a few minutes earlier, I supposed. I changed quickly into my sweats to sleep in and brushed out my hair. I was about to hop in bed when I heard Blaine walk out of the bathroom.

He just smiled serenely at me when I looked up, but I was having trouble focusing on anything at all. He was just wearing a towel, and I almost died right then and there. His perfect chest and stomach and back were on display and I barely muffled a gasp at the faint scarring. I could ask him about that later. For now I could just enjoy the view.

He busied himself grabbing various items from his side of the dorm and I busied myself watching him. He hummed quietly under his breath. Was that- yes, yes it was. He was really humming Teenage Dream.

It's catchy; of course he's humming it. But did it mean anything? No, of course not. Calm. Down. But I couldn't. Honestly, this boy was driving me crazy.

Finally he was dressed and in his bed, turning the lights off as he went. We didn't talk, but the silence was charged. I knew he was awake like I knew Marc Jacobs' new collection. And I knew he could feel it too. Maybe it was that, or a combination of a million other things, but something gave me confidence.

"Blaine? You never told me what you were thinking about."

He was silent for a moment. "I was thinking about you," he admitted.

Me? My thoughts were in a jumble. I had not expected him to say that. Maybe the weather, or a nice song he sang, or- or something significantly less awkward.

"What about me?" My heart was absolutely going to explode. I could feel it.

"Just- just about you. What were you thinking?"

I smiled into the darkness. "I was thinking that maybe you'd tell me what you were thinking about if I had a bargaining chip. I guess it worked."

He groaned exasperatedly. "Well, now you owe me. Any secrets you'd like to share?"

I paused. Was I brave enough? No, not right now. It wasn't the right time. What if he laughed? I couldn't bear it. I couldn't lose our friendship. I tried a different tactic.

"Hospitals terrified me after my mom died. They still do."

I heard his exhale of breath. Pity colored his voice, "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

His voice was tentative, "Do you miss her a lot?"

"Every day."

"She sounded amazing." His tone was so honest and kind it was heart-wrenching.

I almost smiled at that. "She was."

We rested in companionable silence for a few more minutes, and then he tried again.

"Any other secrets? Good, deep ones?" Well, it was now or never. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. You're Kurt Hummel. You're a diva. You can hit a high F, for crying out loud. Just say it!

"I like a guy." That was vague enough, wasn't it?

"Really? That's great! Do you want to tell me who the lucky guy is?" He was so happy, so hopeful. The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it, his honest admission giving me unexpected bravery.

"You."

Oh crap. Now you've done it. Why did I have to say that?

The pause in the conversation was almost too much. I started to try to fall asleep, but just as I was drifting off I swore I heard his voice.

"I like a guy too."

**A/N: This was just a little idea I had about how Klaine could've turned out if they had both confessed to being in love, not just Blaine. Yes, it's fluffy. No, it isn't my best work. It was planned to be a oneshot, but if the response is good I might continue it. Let me know what you think!**

Reviews = love! :D


End file.
